


Undone

by escritoireazul



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is very, very good at everything she does, but Melissa is absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> Request: Melissa/Spencer, the ties that bind, written for THE BIG GIRLSLASH COMMENT FICATHON OF THE EARLY PART OF 2011

Spencer is very, very good at everything she does, but Melissa is absolutely perfect.

As long as Spencer can remember, she’s been toddling five steps behind her sister, fighting so hard to catch up when the race is already won, over and done, the pretty gold medal dangling from Melissa’s fingertips. No matter what she does, she will never, ever be as good as her sister.

She will never, ever  _be_  her sister.

Melissa figures it out first, which is not at all a surprise. Melissa is smarter and sharper and just all together better than Spencer, and Spencer has always known it. So of course Melissa understands Spencer better than Spencer understands herself.

What is a surprise, at least on the surface, is the way Melissa tangles her fingers in Spencer’s hair and guides her down. They do not touch, they do not hug, they do not punch, their wars are waged with words, but in broken moments, the lines between them shatter. Spencer crumples in Melissa’s arms, crying for her friends. Melissa shoves Spencer’s shoulder, pushing her into the counter, anger bubbling up.

Melissa slides her hands into Spencer’s hair and pushes her down onto the bed. Spencer sits not because she’s forced down but because all the strength goes out of her when her sister touches her, it’s so unexpected and so unreal.

“Do you kiss my boyfriends because you want to punish me?” Melissa asks and the twist of her hands is cruel. “Or do you kiss them because you want to kiss  _me_?”

Before Spencer fully understands what has been said, before she can gather up her denial and thrust out words like  _sick_ and  _wrong_ , Melissa’s mouth is on hers, slick with the slide of lipstick meeting gloss, and her tongue is in Spencer’s mouth, a slow stroke that lights a fire deep inside Spencer.

She keeps her hands very still, because perfect Melissa can touch what she wants, but Spencer is not perfect, is, in fact, very broken, but she leans into her sister and the kiss is better than all words.

 _Yes._

***

Melissa twists the silk scarves around Spencer’s wrists and binds them to the headboard. No matter how often Spencer finds herself like this in the pool house, and that is frequently as of late, she will never stop marveling over how easy Melissa makes it look. Spencer tries to mimic her, but Spencer’s knots are easily undone.

But Melissa quickly ties Spencer’s arms above her head and her legs open wide. They are both dressed, impeccable and beautiful except that Melissa removes her shirt, leaving her in only a delicate camisole. She kneels on the bed between Spencer’s legs and pushes Spencer’s skirt up to her waist.

Spencer aches already, and her lower body flexes as she lifts her hips, silently begging.

“Always so impatient.” Melissa smoothes back her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. “This is why you get in trouble.”

That’s mostly not true, but it sounds so real when Melissa says it that Spencer won’t argue and soon enough she can’t, because Melissa hooks her thumb in the edge of Spencer’s thong and slips it to the side and then sets her teeth and tongue to her. The scarves hold Spencer in place and she bites into her lower lip to hold back her noises and the only sound in all the pool house is the wet sound of Melissa’s mouth meeting Spencer’s body.

It takes forever -- it takes no time at all -- before Spencer tenses and strains and then goes limp. Melissa sits up, her mouth slick with Spencer, and it’s almost like gloss on her lips when she smiles and, with her left hand, her untouched fingers, smoothes back her hair again.

“Oh, Spencer,” she says and presses her nails against the bend of Spencer’s knee. Spencer stares at her, struggling to remember how to breathe, and Melissa looks away, already distracted by something more important, leaving Spencer scattered in pieces, knotted and undone.


End file.
